


【锤基】To be with you

by urakugou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urakugou/pseuds/urakugou
Summary: 复联三之后的治愈产物，剑走偏锋的寄生复活脑洞的后续，Loki拥有实体之后的故事=3=前篇《And I'm here》全文欢乐向，Mpreg有，这次NC-17部分为有蓝皮基形态的宇宙飞车=3=一起来接受治愈吧！Let's go！





	【锤基】To be with you

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER（ID：龍梨_），WB大号已炸（新号：龍梨Urakugou），随缘居（ID：urakugou），平时同时更新，欢迎来找我玩=3=

-1-  
Loki擅于制造恶作剧，更擅于制造惊吓。  
所以当Thor一觉醒来，发现右边的视野漆黑一片，并看到那具躺在他旁边的身体时，差点以为自己是在做梦。  
众神之父在上！就在入睡前的闲聊中，他的弟弟也没有提到过他将复原这件事！而且这具身体看起来并没有在呼吸……Thor捏了自己两把，在感受到疼痛的同时将头贴在了那毫无起伏的胸膛上。  
果然！连心跳都没有！  
——Loki！  
Thor赶忙在心里呼唤道，在他们共存的这段时间，他已经习惯了这样的交流方式。但他残缺的视野立马就提醒了他Loki已经不在他体内的事实，慌乱之下，Thor顾不上去找自己的义眼，连忙抱住那具赤裸冰冷的身体摇撼起来。  
“Loki！Loki！你这是怎么了？！”  
老天啊，别和他开这种玩笑……在失而复得了这么久之后，再让他面对一次他弟弟的尸体，再一次面对他的死亡，他可能真的会崩溃。  
……对了！神力、神力！  
就在Thor准备将闪烁起电火花的手按到Loki胸前，对他进行激活抢救一下的时候，被他抱在怀里的身体突然睁开了眼睛，并冲他露出一个恶作剧得逞的笑容：“surprise~”  
对着一下子呆愣住的Thor，Loki还好心地冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
好险，差一点就被电了，幸好他耳朵灵敏，听到了那细微的滋滋声。  
“噢……Loki！”  
Thor在极短暂的目瞪口呆之后发出一声懊恼的吼声，并一把将他紧紧箍在了怀里。  
“咳、咳！放松、放松……你这拥抱简直紧得像谋杀。”Loki被勒得有些气结，不禁好笑地打趣起他的哥哥来。  
“闭嘴，这一点都不有趣。”  
“不有趣吗？这明明是一个惊喜。”  
他确实是想给他哥哥一个惊喜的，或者说，惊吓。所以他在神力完全恢复之后故意不告诉他，并趁着他睡着悄悄离开他的身体，进行了幻形。  
“哈哈……别这样一副心有余悸的样子，你害怕我再次离开吗？No……”Loki笑着将手指抚上Thor的眉眼，想抚平他那依旧皱起的眉头。而后，他轻笑着承诺，虽是戏谑的语调却无比的认真，“To be with you.”  
与你同行，我会永远在你的身边。  
“你太不浪漫了，亏我还特意什么都没穿。你应该给我一个吻的，然后我就醒了，多么戏剧化，多么美妙，唔……”  
Thor低头吻住了那张喋喋不休的嘴，成功将他的调侃堵在了喉间。  
他确实应该给他一个吻，然后，他还要给予他更多，更多。  
“哥哥，你顶到我了。”一吻终了的时候，Loki圈着Thor的脖子戏谑地笑道，全然不顾他已经坐进了别人的怀里，还用双腿紧紧夹着对方的腰，“你真的要以这样的方式祝贺你弟弟的新生吗？”  
“这不是你希望的吗？你甚至都没穿衣服。”  
Thor也笑了起来，一边笑一边动了动用硬挺的阴茎蹭了蹭Loki的腿根。  
他已经同这具完美的身体分离了太久，虽然他们的灵魂相依，平时也不乏充满情趣的“交流”，但那和真实触碰到他的爱人，再度拥抱着他所带来的感受和安慰，是不能相提并论的。  
他有多么眷恋他的灵魂，就有多么热爱他的身体，爱情和情欲从来都密不可分，甚至可以说后者是前者最直接的感官表达。  
“还是说，你想同我赤裸相对地畅谈一下人生？不，神生。我完全可以的，弟弟，我可以这样和你聊一整天，如果你想的话。”  
“不，我当然不想。”  
Loki倾身吻住了Thor，并闭上眼睛加深了这个吻。他沉溺在Thor真实的触感和气息里，没有什么是比这一刻更好的了。  
我踏破死亡而来，即使违背了天意。  
我爱着暗夜之中的光，爱着坚冰之下的火种，爱着贫瘠大地之上广袤的蓝天，爱着你。  
我爱我所爱之人的身体。  
我想抚慰那个皮囊之上最为私密的地方。  
我想抚慰你那私密的地方。

-2-  
“Oh……My God……”  
看着站在Thor旁边的那个同样高挑的男人，Rocket忍不住发出一声感叹。  
好吧，他也不想像个没见过世面的乡巴佬一样大惊小怪，不过……你们神系的外表都是这么华丽的么？  
“被本王迷住了吗小矮子？如果你现在对我臣服的话，我可以考虑让你成为我的仆人。”  
呃……  
“你叫谁矮子？！你这个光长个子不长头发的邪恶秃子！”对于Loki那语调熟悉的嘲讽，Rocket立马做出了还击。  
好吧，好吧，他收回刚刚的无聊感叹，果然再华丽的皮囊里面还是那个邪恶的法师！和之前一样让人讨厌。  
“啧，你再出言不逊我就把你变成一只臭老鼠。”  
“来啊！我现在就把你刚长好的身体轰成一个马蜂窝！”  
“Stop！你们够了。”Thor头疼地上前一步，隔在了剑拔弩张的一人一兔中间，“弟弟放下你的手，Rocket把枪收回去。”  
真是令人头大的组合，他就知道这两个同样毒舌又跋扈的家伙只要一会面就会引发一场灾难。  
在Loki寄生其间，他们之间已经发生过太多次的“战争”了。  
“嘁。”  
“哼！”  
好在他们还是愿意给他面子的，虽然满脸写满了不情愿，这让Thor不禁有些欣慰。  
“好了伙计们，虽然你们之前就已经认识并相处了很长时间了，但今天还是再让我给你们好好介绍一下彼此吧。”Thor说着伸手揽过了Loki，并用令一只手将站在桌子上眨巴着一双天真无邪的大眼睛望着他们的宝宝Groot捧了起来，“来，我们的小树枝也过来。”  
“I am Groot.”  
“闭嘴，小笨傻瓜，他再好看也是个坏心眼的巫师，他根本不会喜欢你。”  
“呵呵，我决定现在就喜欢你了小树枝，你可以站到我的肩膀上来。”  
“别去、回来！噢……叛徒。”  
“哈哈哈，别这样、别这样，你们看起来就像两个幼稚鬼。”  
Thor被明着较劲的两人逗乐了，他想打个圆场的，可那友善的笑容除了为他收获两个大白眼以外，并无其他。  
“小兔子、小树枝，这是我的弟弟，Loki Odinson，他是一个很好的人，虽然嘴上不饶人了一点；Loki，这是我的好朋友Rocket以及Groot，你知道的，他们都是值得信赖的伙伴。”  
“……”  
“I am Groot.”  
好吧，意料之中的尴尬的沉默，幸好还有可爱的小树枝响应他。  
“来吧，伙计们，握个手或者说点什么，别连小孩子都不如。”  
“I am Groot.”  
“我需要你这个傻瓜蛋来教我怎么和别人示好吗？不！绝不，除非这个巫师先为他曾经的傲慢无礼向我道歉。噗……但我想这就和让他的发际线前移一样是不可能的，哈哈哈哈哈！噗，不好意思，我脑补了一下那个画面……简直太好笑了！”  
“Rocket！这一点也不好笑！啊、弟弟，把你的刀收起来，他只是比较爱开玩笑。”  
Thor一边制止着Rocket的笑声，一边还得提防着他黑了脸的弟弟在被他拦着捅不到Rocket的情况下，往他身上来上那么一下，整个人夹在二者中间，就像一块委屈的夹心饼干。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈把我都笑饿了，我现在要去吃点东西再睡上一觉。Groot，你给我过来，不然以后任何好事都没你的份儿了。”  
“I am……Groot……”  
同样委屈的还有Groot.  
他睁着圆眼睛疑惑地看看Rocket，又转头瞅瞅Loki，最终嘟囔着滑下了他的肩膀，无精打采地被Rocket拧走了。  
“小树枝挺喜欢你的。”  
“他比那只臭浣熊可爱多了。”  
就像Thor是真情实意地爱着Loki那样，Rocket确实是真情实意地讨厌着他。  
在Rocket看来，Thor是那么的可爱无私，正直善良，对身边任何人都有着充分的尊重和包容，就像太阳一般温暖而伟大，无愧“男神”这一称号。反观Loki，这家伙简直就是世间恶意的集合！刁钻、刻薄、坏心眼和惹人厌的程度，简直轻轻松松就超过了以前为了刻意疏远他人而故意表现恶劣的自己。  
天知道为什么作为男神的弟弟，为什么同样拥有天神之姿，他们内里的差别会如此巨大？！  
Rocket一直同Loki作对，一直将他视作邪恶奸诈的小流氓，直到很久之后，当他们在某颗异星上对付一个纬度生物巨型触手怪时，Loki冒险救了差点被怪物卷进肚子里的他，他才对他改观。  
“我在你心里就这么狭隘吗？我好歹是奥丁之子，阿斯嘉德曾经最优秀的王储，连Thor的前女友我都舍身救过好吧。”那个时候，面对一脸惊讶的他，Loki非常骄傲地这样说道。  
那股得意劲儿令Rocket不禁生出一种Loki的尖鼻子都快翘到了天上的错觉……  
哈哈，当然，那是距离现在很久之后的事了，而且Rocket也每每在Loki使唤他干活的时候，痛心疾首地后悔那时的和解，并觉得当时感动不已的自己简直就像个白痴。

-3-  
“所以，我们现在要去地星？”  
Rocket驾驶着飞船问道。  
“是的，很早就接到Valkyrie的邀请了，说阿斯嘉德的民众都十分想念我，而且，这次也正好让他们见见Loki.”  
“我觉得这不是一个好主意，要是我突然见到一个曾参加过他的追悼会的家伙，我会被吓到尿裤子的，哈哈哈哈哈！饶了你可怜的阿斯嘉德民……唉哟！”Rocket的话还没说完，后脑勺就不知被什么东西砸了一下，不用想，肯定是坐在后排新安装的那个驾驶座上的邪恶巫师干的。  
“你再偷袭我一次试试，我保证立马把你发射出去。”  
早知道，就在改造的时候在他的座位下面安个弹射机关了。  
“啧……”Loki啃着那颗刚剥好皮的异星水果，也不理被他用果皮砸了头的Rocket，斜睨着身旁的Thor问道，“你替我举办了追悼会？”  
Loki其实是有点意外的，因为他从来都觉得，如果他死去，应该只有Thor会为他哀悼。  
他不会有什么有排场的追悼仪式，哪怕他是一个喜欢大场面的人。因为他不是一个像他哥哥或是他哥哥的那些朋友一般的超级英雄，而人们，通常只会歌颂英雄。  
“是的，我和幸存的人们一起，我向他们讲述了你的英勇事迹。”  
“饶了我吧……”Loki一扶额发出一声怪叫，“然后你们就哀悼我了？痛哭流涕那种？”  
他当时的举动在没有后续的情况下看来就是纯粹找死，听起来一点都不睿智好么……简直有损他阿斯嘉德智囊、九界第一魔法师、狡诈之神等一系列威名。  
“当然，大家都为你流泪了。”  
“I am Groot.”就在Thor真挚地看向一脸欲哭无泪的Loki时，坐在Loki肩膀上的小树枝也晃荡着小腿儿对他说道。  
“你还哭得最厉害？”  
“呃……这个不用告诉他。”  
Thor顿时不好意思起来。  
好吧，他确实是全场流泪最多的那个，那些在战时奋力压抑住的悲伤和眼泪在一切结束之后终于有了倾泻的出口，汹涌如泄闸的洪水般，一发不可收拾。  
“他还一边哭一边嚎啕‘啊！我最好的弟弟为了我牺牲了’，简直感天动地。”难得见到Thor窘迫，Rocket也跟着起哄起来。  
“别胡说小兔子！我只是默默地流泪。”  
“哥哥，我想象了一下，你简直比我写在《洛基之殇》剧本里的形象还深情，下次你可以自己亲自出演，即兴发挥。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“I am Groot！”  
Thor摇摇头不再搭理他们，反正他也说不过，再解释下去这几个过分的家伙只会越来越起劲。  
“准备好了吗？我们来玩点刺激的怎么样？比如，一口气三百五十次的跳跃！”  
“什么？啊——”  
伴随着Loki的一声惨叫，他们的这次地星之旅正式开启。

-4-  
“呕……”  
“弟弟，你……还好吧？”  
终于进入大气层的时候，Thor第一时间解开安全带来到吐做一团的Loki身边。  
“这么弱的吗？抱歉啦，我以为你早就适应了。”噼里啪啦输入着纽约经纬度的Rocket也回过头来“关心”他，得意的脸上挂满恶作剧得逞的奸猾笑意。  
“呕……呕……我、我要……要杀了你！”吐了一阵之后，Loki瘫倒在座位上瞪着Rocket愤恨地吼道，末了连带着迁怒旁边没事人一样的Thor，狠狠一拐子撞在替他擦着嘴的Thor肋上，“你们为什么没事？”  
“唔……这是正常的，我们之前也吐，适应了就好了。”  
Thor揉了揉发疼的肋骨打了个马虎眼。  
他知道Rocket是故意的，因为他们在宇宙中穿梭了这么久，身体早已习惯了超过哺乳类物种所能承受的五十次上限的跳跃。可他弟弟的身体是新生的，算起来，这还是他第一次过百的连续跳跃体验。  
但他现在也不好多说什么，自从Loki拥有实体以来，这两个家伙的矛盾变本加厉，已经尖锐到够令他头疼的了。  
“正常个**……我信了你的邪。”Loki吐得几乎五脏六腑都移了位，在施了个小魔法清理好自己之后，他忍不住骂道。  
“I am Groot！”坐在他肩上的小Groot立马有样学样地模仿了一遍，然后被他一指头弹在了脑门儿上。  
“I am Groot.”小家伙有点委屈，可对上Loki的眼睛，还是坐直了腰板，把刚才那句话用相对文雅的表达重新说了一遍。  
噢，天呐！这一代的Groot不知道会长歪成什么样……  
Rocket一边按照Tony发来的坐标准备着陆，一边在心里发出如同老父亲般的哀叹。

-5-  
“Tony！吾友！一段时间不见你已经是三个孩子的父亲了！”  
Stark大厦里，Thor亲切地同他的老友拥抱，看着墙上挂着的全家福，不仅由衷地发出感叹。  
“什么叫一段时间，自你们上一次离开地球已经过去七年了好吗。要不是偶尔收到你发来的信息，我都要怀疑你们是不是在某个异星被什么未知的生物消灭了。”  
“Rocket，还满意我上次对你的飞船进行的改造吗？”  
“一半一半，提高生活质量的那部分科技棒透了，但武器就弱爆了，在这方面我才是专家。”  
“啊哈？你小子这么狂是想尝尝我最新一代战甲的厉害吗？”  
Tony没什么太大的变化，一样的精神抖擞，一样的风趣毒舌，这让Thor感到非常的亲切。  
“我们确实遇见了不少未知的生物，宇宙的广袤和神奇是你难以想象的，有机会你真的应该去见识见识。”  
“饶了我吧，你不带回点儿什么麻烦折磨我这个拖家带口的普通人，我就谢天谢地了。”Tony说着瞟了一眼一进屋就一屁股坐到沙发上看电视吃零食视他这个主人为空气的Loki，故意提高了声音问道，“哟！这不是小鹿斑比吗？重生之后怎么变得文静乖巧了？”  
“哈哈……他有点不舒服。”  
“吵死了，虽然你没有穿战甲矮得像个冬瓜，但我还是一进门就看到你了，不用故意大声说话引起我的注意。”Loki本来就因为Thor没有让飞船直接飞去阿斯嘉德民众所在的挪威，而先来了纽约看老朋友这件事正在气头上，听了Tony的奚落立马没好气地转过头来讥诮道。  
他不喜欢这栋大楼，不管重生多少次都不喜欢，愿意陪Thor来已经是他对他老哥天大的宠爱了。  
“脾气这么臭，看来是本人无误了。”  
“呵……你就别惹他了老友，Steve他们呢？还好吗？”不想让Loki真的同Tony吵起来，Thor赶在那之前果断地岔开了话题。  
“挺好的，我给他们打了电话，中午一起吃饭。现在我们下楼去见见Bruce那个研究狂魔？最近他有一个新项目，已经好几天没出过实验室了。”  
“好的，稍等一下。”Thor说着快步走到沙发前，冲扭开了头明显不想搭理他的Loki嬉笑着说道，“弟弟，我去一会儿就回来，在这儿等我。”  
末了还往他的脸颊上偷亲了一下。  
“噢，走吧走吧，他最近都是这种油腻腻的画风，我已经麻木了。”Rocket冲Tony摊摊手率先走出了会客厅，那生无可恋的表情惹得后者很不给那二神面子的发出一阵大笑。  
“快滚吧，雷霆女神。”  
Loki无语地推了Thor一把，再一次在心里感慨这家伙真是越来越黏糊，越来越娘了。

-6-  
“哇……邪恶之神！雷神Thor的弟弟！”  
就在Loki百无聊赖地靠在沙发上快要睡着的时候，一个又惊喜又天真的童声蓦地在他的耳边响起。  
Loki睁开了眼来，只见沙发边趴着一个软嘟嘟的小男孩儿，光着小脚丫，似乎是为了不发出脚步声走进来故意脱掉的。  
“嗯哼~”对于男孩的形容，Loki轻哼了一声不置可否。他已经过了会为这样的称呼而感到愤懑难平的年代了，邪恶之神也好，雷神的弟弟也罢，甚至是哄孩子们睡觉的睡前故事里的怪物，不过都和姓名一样，只是旁人口中一个无关紧要的代称而已。  
“一边玩去，你老爸没告诉你我会吃小孩儿吗？”  
Loki挑眉看着这个缩小版的矮冬瓜吓唬他道，但男孩却像根本不怕他似的冲他笑开了花，还冲着门外一边招手一边开心地喊道：“哥哥！姐姐！快过来！你们看！活的邪神！活的Loki！”  
“喔？”Loki哑然失笑，看来这个小小矮冬瓜还知道他的名字，“你不怕我？”  
“当然不！我可喜欢你啦！我有一套故事书！里面是你和雷神的故事，你是唯一能伤到雷霆之神的神，用小刀！那太厉害了！太酷了！唰唰唰——”小男孩比划着挥舞小刀的动作讲得眉飞色舞，望着Loki的大眼睛里如同装满了星星。  
“啊哈？”这让Loki觉得有趣起来。  
这个男孩崇拜他，因为一套故事书。  
Loki不禁有些好奇起这套书的内容来，想着离开地球的时候他得搞一套在无聊的时候翻翻。  
“不！你乱讲！雷神Thor比他厉害多了！”这时候，又跑进来一个稍微大点的小女孩，和一个再稍微大点的男孩，三个矮冬瓜站一排的样子，跟套娃似的。  
“Loki才厉害！”  
“别忘了，我的那张卡片打败了你的！邪神弱爆了！只有80点攻击！而最普通的雷神都有120点！”  
好吧，看来不仅是故事书，他们还被做成了某种标着战斗值供孩子们收集PK的小卡片。  
这个世界在他不在的这几年里都发生了什么？  
“你只说了物理攻击！你知道邪神卡的魔法伤害有多高吗？”  
“Stop.”孩子一多就吵嚷得厉害，以致于Loki的声音完全被他们的呼声盖过了。  
大男孩：“弟弟，你怎么知道他是邪神的？他都没有那个金角头盔。”  
小男孩：“我就是知道~我听爸爸说的，雷神和他的弟弟要来做客！”  
小女孩：“你又偷听爸爸讲电话了？我要告诉妈妈去！”  
小男孩：“我不是故意的！”  
大男孩：“别说这些无聊的事情了，你们刚刚都讲错了，鹰眼才厉害！”  
小女孩：“鹰眼？哥哥你在开玩笑吗？他就是一个会射箭的人类！”  
……  
Loki插不进去话，索性撑着头看他们吵闹，不时不怀好意地提点小意见，刺激他们争论得更加面红耳赤。  
这有趣极了，要是他们能因此打起来就更加有趣了。  
“啊！你们是两个大笨蛋！超级超级大笨蛋！我不管、我不管，反正雷神Thor是最厉害的！”  
“我稍微打断一下……是什么让你得出了‘Thor最厉害’的这个结论？”  
“他能召唤可怕的闪电，有时候他只要用锤子砸地，坏人就统统倒下了！因为他真的非常非常厉害！现在他还拥有了暴风战斧，只要他从天而降，坏人就全都被干掉了！”  
夸耀起自己心目中最厉害的超级英雄，小女孩简直兴奋到手舞足蹈。Loki支着下巴装出很难以理解的样子听着，在她终于说完之后轻推了她一把，将她从沙发上推到了地板上。  
“看，谁需要用锤子或斧子，我用手就可以把你干掉了。”  
“嗷！你这个邪恶之神！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……Loki果然是最厉害的！好想看你表演魔法！”  
“这不是一个好主意，魔法是用来战斗的。”  
“就没有观赏类的魔法吗？我听说你会变小蛇。”  
“看来你知道的还不少，那……”Loki随手拈出泡在饮料里的吸管，一晃手将之变成了一条吐着信子的绿色小蛇，“送给你了。”  
“哇！你真是太厉害了！”小男孩捧着那条小蛇欢呼，对Loki的崇拜之情简直都快要从他小小的身体里满溢出来了。  
很显然，这让Loki十分的受用，他用一根塑料吸管完全收获了一个小迷弟，而且这个小迷弟还是令他讨厌的屎大颗的小儿子。  
噢……没有什么比这更美妙的事情了。  
“那我来问下一个问题，你们认为谁是最聪明的？”  
沾沾自喜之下，Loki饶有兴致地问了一个问题，他已经能预见他的忠实小迷弟会在第一时间抢答出他的名字了。  
“Lo……”  
“你最粗鲁！”然后，之前被他推倒的小女孩却抢了先，她撅着小嘴叉着腰，说完还气呼呼地扭过了头。  
“噢，女孩，我发誓你是一千年以来第一个说我粗鲁的人。”  
“就是！Loki可是一位优雅的王子！”  
“Loki、Loki，我们能听你讲故事吗？”  
“故事啊，让我想想……”  
当Thor一行回到会客室的时候，就看到他的弟弟正被三个小不点簇拥着，正在给他们讲述自己称霸纽约的故事。当然，添油加醋篡改事实的那种版本。  
Loki也看到了他们，于是他停止了他的故事，挑眉望着一同走进来的Tony，故意问背对着门口坐在他脚边的孩子们：“你们没人觉得钢铁侠酷吗？”  
“不，他一点也不酷，他就是个普通老爸。”  
“对，他还会和我抢妈妈做的小饼干。”  
“他还没有鹰眼叔叔酷。”  
哈哈哈，他喜欢这三个小孩！太喜欢了！他们简直就是令屎大颗一秒吃瘪的超级秘密武器！  
“男孩女孩们，我非常确定你们这周的儿童乐园之行取消了。”  
“Oh!NO!!!!!!”  
“爸爸你最酷了！”  
“爸爸你是最厉害的超级英雄！”  
“你刚刚可不是这样说的，我的男孩。”  
“爸爸！你听我解释……”  
……  
“又一个被你邪恶的弟弟挑起了父子矛盾的家庭。”Rocket摊手，摇了摇头感慨。  
Thor好笑地走到一脸看好戏模样的Loki身边坐下，无奈地摸了摸他的脖子，叹道：“你呀……”

-7-  
在纽约停留了几天之后，Thor一行告别了他们复仇者联盟的老友们，驾驶飞船飞往了阿斯嘉德的新驻地，挪威。  
选择这个地方作为新的家园是全体阿斯嘉德幸存者的意愿，因为这里是众神之父最后停留的地方，对于他们来说，即是在这颗陌生星球上最靠近信仰的地方。  
Valkyrie带着当年那些幸存下来的子民以及他们的后代，早早的就等候在了飞船降落的地点。对于两位王者的归来，民众们的激动与喜悦之情都溢于言表，特别是对着死而复生的Loki，不少人还在呼唤着他名字的时候流下了欣慰的泪水。  
Loki同他们一一握手，接受他们的顶礼膜拜，心中充满了感动的同时也十分意外。  
“噢，这太夸张了……我居然同两位国王一起生活了这么久！”看着这声势浩大的迎接阵仗，Rocket有点而傻眼，一边自言自语地感慨一边将想要蹦到Loki身边的Groot拧了回来，“别乱跑你个小笨傻瓜，当心被这些疯狂的信徒踩扁。”  
“弟弟，在大家心中你已经是另一位王者了。”人群簇拥之下，Thor贴在Loki耳边低声耳语。  
这令他不禁有些得意起来：“我的人气似乎还比你高。”  
在来这儿之前，虽然Thor一直都说阿斯嘉德的子民们非常想念他，但他却着实没想到他能获得比他作为国王的哥哥更高的拥戴。  
“是的，在他们心中，你是为国捐躯的英雄。”  
随后，Valkyrie带他们巡视了在这片Odin陨落的土地之上建设起来的新阿斯嘉德。让Thor欣喜的是，通过这些年的繁衍生息，他们的人口几乎翻了一倍，人们安居乐业，积极建设家园，不论走到哪里都是一派欣欣向荣的富庶景象。  
“The sun will shine on us again. ”  
夜幕降临的时候，Thor同Loki来到了曾经送走他们父亲的海边。  
彼时翻涌天际的乌云已经消散，咆哮的怒涛也已平息，星光璀璨的晴朗夜空之下，沉睡的海面平静而温柔。微风拂过，带来草原清新的青草芬芳，身后不远处的城郭霓虹闪烁，隐隐还能听到喧哗又快乐的人声。  
Thor不由的感叹出Loki曾对他说过的这句话，现在细细回味起来，这不仅是一句安慰，一句预言，更是一声承诺。  
“学我。”  
Loki在一旁轻哼，笑声弥散在夜风里，这是独属于他的光。  
Thor把手轻轻揽上了Loki的腰，在这一刻宁谧的美好中，他们都没有再讲话。  
太多的感受勿需用言语传达，太多的记忆需要用心去回味。  
就像他们在这里送走他们的父亲，也在这里了悟他对他们无私的爱与宽容；就像他们三人曾经在爱恨与误解中失散了彼此，也最终在这里化解了恩怨重新心意相通。  
——我想念父亲了。  
就像现在，他们的心里都怀揣着这样的思念，也明白对方有着和自己一样的心情。  
这样的怀念勿需言语的安慰，这样的怀念只需要默默的陪伴。  
“咳、咳……”Valkyrie老远就发出声响提醒这对黏糊在一起的兄弟她过来了，以她对他们的了解，她可不想一走过来就尴尬地撞见他们在亲昵。  
“嗨，晚上好，我的朋友。”Thor回过头去冲Valkyrie微笑，但搁在Loki腰间的手却没有放下的意思。  
好吧，视而不见、视而不见……  
Valkyrie默默做了一个心理建树走到他们身边，面向着大海问道：“这次还走吗？”  
“这是一个好问题。”Loki狡黠地冲Thor眨眨眼，也跟着重复了一遍Valkyrie的话，“这次还走吗？”  
“大家都希望你们留下来。”收回了视线，Valkyrie真诚地看向他们，虽然表情依旧是那副酷酷的模样。  
“谢谢你，Valkyrie，为着你为重建阿斯嘉德付出的一切。”Thor郑重地对女武神表达了自己的谢意，在他离开他们飘荡在宇宙之中的时候，是这位英勇可靠的神祗肩负起了照顾大家的重任，“如果没有你，这里一定不会像今天这样美好。”  
“得了吧，你就给我一句准话，到底留不留下来。”Valkyrie是个豪爽的性格，也不和Thor客套，直截了当地再次问道了她此番前来想要搞清楚的事情。  
“对不起，我们还是要离开。”Thor抱歉地拍了拍她的肩膀，抬起头看向了繁星闪烁的天空，“阿斯嘉德的民众获得了和平与安定，但这九界之中，还有更多的人需要帮助。”  
银河浩瀚，有太多的生命需要守护了，虽然他们的力量有限，但在这有限的范围之内，他还是想尽力去做他能做到的事。  
就如同他们的父亲从小对他们的教导，亦如同对那些离开的朋友们所肩负使命的致敬与传承。  
“你也这样想的？”Valkyrie问了Thor旁边的Loki，但在对上他那张戏谑的笑脸时，她又兀自摇了摇头，“啧，看我问了个什么蠢问题……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！我还什么都没说，没准我想留下来当国王呢？”  
“得了吧，你愿意我还不愿意呢。”说到这儿，Valkyrie那张帅气的脸上露出了一抹笑容，“那至少多留些日子再启程吧，这是大家的愿望。”  
“嗯，当然。”

-8-  
“哇噢……‘阿斯嘉德的民众获得了和平与安定，但这九界之中，还有更多的人需要帮助’，哥哥，你知道你在说这话的时候有多么像众神之父吗？那一瞬间我还以为你被老爸上身了。”  
回到Valkyrie为他们准备的国王豪华套房内，Loki往那Kingsize的大床上一倒便开始戏弄起Thor来。  
Thor脱了上衣准备洗漱，听到他弟弟的笑声，便同样戏谑地回击他道：“如果你愿意当众神之母的话，我倒是可以挑战一下这项重任。”  
“去你的。”Loki笑骂一声抓起手边的枕头砸了过去，不偏不倚，正好砸在Thor赤裸的胸前，“你这乳量才符合众神之母。”  
“又皮痒了？”Thor捡起地上的枕头拍了拍抛回Loki身上，Loki也不躲，斜躺在床上支起头冲他吹口哨。眼神暧昧的绿眼睛滴溜溜地在他的胸肌和腹肌间打转，那色眯眯的模样惹得Thor忍不住走过去，一把将他从床上抱了起来。  
“走，洗澡去，待会儿就让你当众神之母。”  
“噢！快放我下来！啊、哈哈哈哈……别挠、别挠……”  
Loki当然被放了下来，他被他的哥哥直接放进了浴缸里。  
“这个浴缸够大，我们可以一起洗。”  
“这尺寸已经算是浴池了吧，看不出来Valkyrie还挺懂情趣，嘿……”  
“人家可能并没有想那么多。”Thor坏笑着去扒Loki的衣服和裤子，一边扒，一边拧开了龙头放水。  
“啊！冷的、嘶……”温水出来之前的凉水淋到Loki的身上，刺激得他发出一阵颤抖的吸气声。  
“别急，马上就暖了。”Thor已经三两下扒掉了他黑色的西装和西裤，见他里面的白衬衫沾了水贴在胸前格外性感，便不急着去脱掉它，转而窝起手掌接了水往他胸前泼。  
“噢……我说了那很凉！”  
Loki被激得抖了一下，也用手接了水同Thor对泼起来。两人泼着泼着就搂抱在了一起，Thor跪在浴缸边开始亲吻坐在里面的Loki，舌头从他微张的双唇间钻了进去，在他的口腔里色情地搅动，一边勾缠他的舌头，一边将他打湿的头发撩到耳后，抚摸他的脖子。  
咸湿的吻很快就催化了一室的春情，期期艾艾的呻吟慢慢从Loki的喉头溢出，他的舌头被Thor吮吸着带出了口腔，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角滑落。当它们滴落到水里的时候，Thor舔掉了它们，也终于放过他可怜的被吸到酸麻的舌头，给了他一个喘息的机会。  
Thor沿着Loki的嘴角一路向下，舔上他的脖子。他并没有吮吻他脖子上薄而敏感的皮肤，只是用粗糙的舌苔一下一下舔舐磨蹭，并不时轻咬他的喉结，下巴上密绒绒的胡茬在他的锁骨上来回地搔动，连同着脖子将那一整块儿的皮肤蹂躏得又麻又痒。  
“Son of a bitch……Ehehe……”仰起了脖颈的Loki被痒痒得发出一阵轻笑，圈在Thor结实后背上的手也有样学样地挠起了他来。  
Loki的指尖轻轻划过Thor线条分明的背肌，于那些肌肉间的沟壑里来回抠挠，轻轻揉捏那一块块手感极佳的饱满肌肉。他的手指爱死了那份坚实又充满弹性的触感，Thor的肩背很宽，哪怕他的双手足够长，也要紧贴了他才能将他完全圈住。这无疑令他敏感的前胸完全贴合住了他鼓胀坚硬的胸肌，Thor便在这时坏意地挺起了胸膛蹭动起来，用他铜墙铁壁般壮硕的肌肉隔着湿漉漉的衬衫一下一下碾磨他的乳头。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……痒……”  
Loki被摩擦得刺痒不已的乳头很快挺立了起来，透过他身上被水完全打湿而变得半透明的衬衫，能够清晰看见它凸起的圆头以及乳晕的颜色。  
“弟弟，这样看好色情啊……”Thor当然也看见了，他低笑着捻平那两处的布料，隔着它们用指腹来回摩挲他的双乳，还用指甲轻轻抠挠摁掐他硬挺的乳尖。他知道Loki禁不起这样的玩弄，果然没一会儿，他敏感的弟弟就扭动着跪立起身，主动将胸口凑到了他的嘴边。  
“想被哥哥吸奶了？”  
“别说得这么下流……”Loki垂首看着他一脸坏笑的哥哥，解开了两颗衬衫纽扣。他几乎要溺毙在他哥哥迷人的笑眼里了，那里面饱含着醉人的情欲与赤裸的勾引，该死的，因为沾了水的缘故，他的下睫毛甚至纤长到根根分明。  
“够了，就这样。”Thor在Loki解到第四颗扣子的时候制止了他，他可不想他的弟弟这么快就脱掉这件诱人的湿衬衫。他已经打定了主意，今晚要让他穿着这件半透明的白色衬衫挨操，就在这儿，在这个宽阔到犹如浴池的大浴缸里。  
“恶趣味。”Loki显然从Thor的表情间读出了他的意图，在为他的这一想法下了一个简短的定义之后，他挑玩着Thor被他泼湿的金发好心地建议道，“如果你想在这个浴缸里做的话，我劝你先把水关掉，不然……喔！”  
Loki的话音陡然被一声拔高的呻吟盖过，Thor在关掉水龙头的同时扯开了他解到胸前的衬衫前襟，一口含住了他左边的奶头。  
这是对他弟弟的奖励，因为他又提了一个富有建设性的建议。  
Thor没有忘记他们上一次尝试水中激情的窘迫，浸泡着他们的水根本起不了润滑的作用，反而洗掉了他弟弟分泌的爱液，使得他的插入干涩得如同一场酷刑。他们都因此非常的疼痛，最后只能在Loki的骂声里结束了那一次的爱之体验。  
“啊！啊……嘶……”  
Thor一含住那圆润硬挺的肉粒便大力吮吸起来，汲奶一般的力度将Loki吸得失声叫了出来。但Thor并没有因此放过他，他一边隔着衬衫揉搓起Loki右边的乳头，一边在吮吸的同时用牙齿碾咂被他含在嘴里的肉粒，将它蹂躏到肿胀充血，才如法炮制地换另一边咂吮。  
“喔！啊……啊啊……呃啊！”  
Loki在磨人的痒痛间紧紧抱住了Thor的头挺起上身呻吟不止，他的两边乳头都被他的哥哥吸咬到隔着衬衫也能看见它们艳红的颜色。他快要受不了了，胸前的痒意顺着神经传导到他的下身，使得他包裹在湿内裤里的阴茎也充血涨痒着完全挺立了起来。  
它顶到了他的哥哥，引起了他的注意。于是他将揽在他后腰上的那只手伸到了前面，隔着内裤握住他的阴茎揉搓起来。  
“好硬啊弟弟……”衔着他乳头的Thor含糊地轻笑了一声，一边揉搓那内裤里鼓胀的一团，一边顺着他茎身的轮廓套弄起来。他的另一只手也放过了被他揉捏得肿了一圈儿的乳头，伸到Loki的身后，滑进他内裤的后腰里玩弄起了他的后穴。  
“唔……”  
Thor的手指分开他的臀缝在穴口揉按了没几下就直接戳入了一根指节，这让Loki下意识地夹紧了屁股。  
“深呼吸，放松……”Thor用留在外面的手指点了点Loki的臀瓣，转动着探入他后穴的中指又向里进了一些，“乖，马上就舒服了。”  
他轻轻地按压摩挲那热烫的肉壁，轻车熟路地一点一点深入着寻找那个前列腺凸起。他知道怎么令他的弟弟舒服快乐，这是在他们以往无数次的性爱中逐渐积累起来的经验。  
“呃啊——”  
很快，Thor的指腹便触碰到了它，Loki也随之发出一声短促的低呼。  
“是这里了，我的宝贝最淫靡的小秘密。”Thor笑着抖动起手在那块小凸起上快速地摩擦起来，并随着Loki一声高过一声的呻吟往他渐渐松弛下来的穴内加入了第二根手指。  
他的按摩很有技巧，两根手指或并齐揉按，或轮番抠挖，还在指尖释放了一点点电力去刺激那绞缠着他手指的热情肉壁。  
“啊！啊哈……啊……哈！别、啊……”过电的酥麻立马让Loki弓起了身子大口粗喘起来，也不顾后穴里还塞着的手指开始大幅度地扭动起了屁股。  
他最受不了这个了，虽然那种直冲脑门的快感令人疯狂，但真的过于刺激了，每当他哥哥这样摆弄他，他便感觉仿佛脑髓都快要被电得爽出来了。  
“不要……不要！啊！啊哈……啊！太爽了！啊！受不了了……”  
紧随那种激烈的酥麻而来的便是极度的空虚，他的甬道深处开始溢出黏液，收缩的肉壁也奇痒难耐。他渴望被填满，渴望被深入，这种渴望轻易地就超过了他阴茎处想要释放的欲望。  
“嘘……嘘……”Thor轻声安抚着Loki，又往他被扩张开的穴口里插入了第三根手指。  
这一次，他放过了他被摩挲得肿大的前列腺，开始三指并齐地在他湿热紧致的肉穴里抽送起来。  
Loki的身体不停地下坠，似乎是卯足了劲儿在往他的手上坐，包裹在湿衬衫里的劲瘦细腰也扭得如同水蛇。从他后穴里溢出的黏滑肠液流到了他的大腿根部，Thor就在这时撤走了前后抚慰着Loki的双手。  
Loki几乎在他收手的同时跌坐进了浴缸里。他蹬着腿三两下扯掉了自己的内裤，急切地自我抚慰起来，发出烦躁又懊恼的声音，并用那双泛红的双目嗔视着Thor，埋怨他的突然抽身。  
然而Thor并没有令他等待和难过太久，他快速地脱了自己的裤子迈进浴缸里，与Loki面对面而坐。他同样硬到难以忍耐了，高高翘起的粗长阴茎怒昂起头雄赳赳地挺立在他的下腹，令他的弟弟光是看着就满面潮红地轻颤了身体。  
Thor拉开Loki的长腿，将它们大大地分开，架在浴缸的边沿。然后他握着自己硬成一根铁棒的大阴茎往前坐了一点，把龟头抵上他已然被开拓得松软的穴口，几个用力的顶撞便进入了他的身体。  
“啊！Fuck……”  
被贯穿的涨疼刺激得Loki后仰了上身完全半躺在了浴缸里，Thor在适应性地缓慢抽插了两下之后就快速地顶胯抽送起来。他没有完全地整根没入，而是进入了一半用龟头变换着角度反复摩擦Loki的前列腺，那因此收缩起来的肉壁夹得他的前端舒服死了，从龟头处暴起的酥麻直冲尾椎，刺激得他更加快速地耸动屁股。  
“啊！啊啊……啊！”Loki大张着双腿被插到大声地呻吟出来，手也紧紧地抓住了两边边沿，防止身体继续下滑。  
“呃、呃啊！呃……弟弟你好棒，啊！夹得好紧！”Thor推着Loki的双腿不断地顶送，双手流连在他滑腻的大腿内侧肌肤上，摁压出一道道红痕。他的弟弟确实敏感至极，光是这样的抚摸就令他的双腿颤抖不已，含着他阴茎的屁股也扭动起来，前后挪动着配合他的抽插。  
被持续顶撞了一会儿前列腺之后，Loki的后穴完全被操开了，他开始不满足起这种浅尝辄止的摩擦，主动抬起了腰想将他哥哥的大肉棒吞得更深。  
“噢……Fuck！Fuck……想要更深？嗯？想被哥哥插穿？啊、啊呃……”Thor满足了他，他托起了Loki的腰，让他的屁股放到他的大腿上，然后一个深顶，将他的整根阴茎完全挤入了Loki的身体。  
“啊！好深！呃啊……”  
Loki被插得大肆扭动起来，像是想要逃开这种桎梏，又像是想要更紧密的结合。他的穴里又酸又涨，完全吞下他哥哥那根长到过分的大阴茎可不是一件容易的事情，但他居然做到了。他完全吃下了它，他的臀瓣因此紧紧贴合住他哥哥的腿根，他都能感受到那里粗硬扎人的阴毛！  
“呃、嘶……爽吗？宝贝？噢……弟弟、噢……”甬道深处令人窒息的紧致和高热逼得Thor也陷入了疯狂的爱欲之中，令人麻痹的快感裹席了他的身体和思维，他的大脑一片空白，仅靠着本能又急又深地抽送，一次次完全退至穴口，仅留龟头在那黏滑的软肉间，再一次次整根没入，顶入那最柔软销魂的深处。  
他沉甸甸的睾丸拍打着他弟弟的臀肉，坚实的下腹也撞击着他，激烈的啪啪声盖过了结合处淫靡的水声，和着他们急促的喘息和高亢的呻吟，火辣到骤然令浴室里的温度都仿佛上升了不少。  
“啊、啊、啊啊啊……啊！好快、涨……涨死了！啊！”下下到底的操干间，Loki开始难耐地抓扯起Thor青筋暴现的手臂，搭在浴缸边沿的双腿也紧紧盘上了他的腰背。  
他感觉自己快要被操死了！  
整个下身从内到外酥麻得仿佛不属于他自己。  
where I am？  
who I am？  
他的头脑不能再支配他的身体，理智也在渐渐远去，操控着他努力迎合的只有最原始的肉欲。  
“我想、我想射……啊！哥哥！啊……”在Loki因为这样猛烈的抽插濒临射精的时候，Thor抱起了他，让他分开双腿跨跪在了他的怀里。  
“好，动起来，很快就到了。”Thor一手搂着Loki的腰，牵引着他就着坐姿继续吞吐他的肉棒，一手握住了他翘起头贴在下腹的涨硬阴茎快速撸动起来。  
“啊！啊……再快一点、快一点……啊！啊哈……”  
Loki的呻吟因为粗喘而变了调，听在Thor耳中格外的放浪淫靡。  
他的弟弟此刻性感到了极点，下身赤裸着被他狠狠地操干，而上身却还穿着他纯洁又禁欲的白衬衫。  
被水打湿的白衬衫紧紧粘贴着他的肉体，隐隐透出他因为情欲高涨而泛红的肤色；胸前的扣子解开了一大半，半遮半掩地露出被吮咂到肿胀充血的乳头来；他的黑发也完全被打湿了，湿漉漉地贴在脸旁和颈侧，还有一缕顽皮地跑进了他的嘴里，使得他在喘息的同时不断用舌头顶弄着它，想将它吐出来……噢！他粉红的舌头看起来该死的柔软，濡湿的小嘴也是那样的撩人……  
Thor倾身吻上了Loki的嘴，连同着那缕钻入他嘴里的头发一起。  
“唔嗯……嗯……哥、哥哥……”  
在Thor的帮助下，Loki很快颤抖着喷射出了精液，后穴也因为高潮的到来抽搐似的紧缩，一时间绞得Thor差点也把持不住交代在他的体内。  
情酣意浓间，Thor脱掉了Loki身上的衬衫，抱紧了他高热的躯体，在他的耳边温柔地说道：“弟弟，给我生个孩子吧。”  
“……什么？”一瞬间，Loki以为自己听错了。因为这个提议太过突然，而他也正处在被操到大脑发晕的阶段。  
“生一个孩子，属于我们的孩子。”Thor复又重复了一遍，语气认真又满含着祈盼。  
这个想法不是突然就产生的，他已经存在在他的心底多时了，若要追溯源头，Thor自己也有些恍然。这一次在Tony家里看到Loki和孩子们相处的场景，看到Tony与孩子们相处的情景，令他的这个想法再一次地变得强烈起来。在那之后的每一天里，他都不禁会想象如果他同Loki有了孩子，那会是一个多么有趣多么幸福的画面。  
“你……高潮致幻了吗？”Loki疲惫地嘲笑起Thor来，手指划过他好看的眉眼，捏住他的脸颊顽皮地拉扯。  
好吧，他并没有听错，他哥哥真的说了这样的话——想和他生一个孩子。  
“我还没有高潮，你看。”  
Thor说着用他健壮的手臂将完全坐在他阴茎上的Loki托起来了些，然后快速地挺胯顶送他不应期格外紧致的后穴。他的顶送又深又快，粗大的阴茎也坚硬如铁，打桩似的立马就将还处在高潮余韵里的Loki插得软趴在了他的怀里。  
“唔！慢点、好深……”Loki圈着Thor的脖子将头枕在他的肩膀上，这一通好顶将他插得完全没有了直起腰来的力气。  
他黏糊糊的脑子里还在缓冲着Thor的提议对他带来的冲击，被操得狠了，便咬着Thor的耳垂顺口调笑道：“你这会儿就算把我插穿了，我也是不会怀孕的。”  
“那要怎样插？”Thor一边干他，一边吮吻着他的侧颈问道，那语气，竟像个虚心求教的学生。  
“嗯……不是怎样插的问题……啊！就那儿，嗯啊……好、好舒服……”  
“是这儿吗？插这儿就能怀孕？嗯？嘿嘿……”  
“不……啊哈……你、你不许停！把我……啊！把我伺候舒服了，我、我就告诉你……”  
“现在还不够舒服吗？小坏蛋。”  
“嗯……嗯啊……”  
Thor一边操着Loki，一边重新打开了龙头放水，为了不让最开始的冷水激到他浑身滚烫热汗淋漓的弟弟，他还用自己的背阻挡了水流。  
他准备让他们先泡个热水澡，在第二轮的激情上演之前。

-9-  
Loki一个人站在浴室的大镜子前，盯着镜子里的自己发呆。  
他已经在这儿站了有一会儿了，而他的哥哥在泡完澡之后就被他撵了出去。  
——生一个孩子，属于我们的孩子。  
Thor这个疯狂的提议将他的脑子搅得一团乱，但不可否认，他因此有点心动了。  
一个孩子。  
顽皮的，有趣的，流淌着他和Thor血脉的孩子。  
他的头发可能是金色的，也可能是黑色的，亦或是中和了他们俩发色的暗金；他的眼睛可能是蓝色的，也可能是绿色的，亦或是介于二者之间的蓝绿。  
他可能刚直纯善，就像他傻乎乎的哥哥；亦或许狡猾淘气，就像他。  
他可能会更崇拜Thor一点，亦或许只是他一个人的小小甜心。  
……  
在他的身上拥有着无限的可能，却始终能在他的身上看到属于他们俩的影子。  
Loki承认他心动了，而且还不止一点。  
他的种族确保了他能和他同为男性的哥哥拥有一个孩子，而他恰巧知道达成这个愿望的方法。  
要尝试一下吗？  
Loki看着镜子里的自己抿紧了嘴唇，他在思考，也在犹豫。  
因为如果要受孕的话，他需要变回霜巨人的形态同他的哥哥交合，可那种蓝色的体貌……唔。  
Loki多少还是有些抗拒霜巨人形态的，虽然他已经坦然接受了自己的身世。而且他之前从来没有变成霜巨人和Thor做过，关于他哥哥对此的接受程度，他还有一点担忧。  
毕竟他们对于霜巨人都没有什么好的印象。  
“Loki！你好了吗？你在干嘛——”  
就在这时，卧室那边传来了他哥哥的催促声。  
“Fine.”  
Loki没有理会Thor，他低语了一声为自己打气，如同下定了某种决心似的对着镜子里的自己点了点头。  
一阵幽光闪过之后，镜子里的他变回了霜巨人原本的模样。  
——要是Thor因此无法勃起，那他以后就别想再有性生活了。  
赤裸着走出浴室的时候，Loki在心里这样想到。  
“噢！弟弟你？！”Thor正半躺在床上百无聊赖地看着电视节目等待Loki，猛然看见蓝肤红眼悄无声息走进卧室的他，吓得差点将手里的遥控器扔出去。  
“你这是怎么了？是不是哪儿不舒服？天呐……快让我看看！”在短暂的怔愣之后，Thor立马跳下床来到Loki身边，按住他的肩膀一通查看。他不断地询问着，关切与着急之情溢于言表，抓耳挠腮的模样让原本因为紧张焦虑而面无表情的Loki忍不住笑了出来。  
“没事，我是自己变成这样的。”Loki将自己蓝色的手覆盖在Thor蜜色的手臂肌肉上，红色的眼睛冲他顽皮地眨了眨。  
只是一个简单的小表情，却立马就抹平了Thor心头的慌乱，于是他放在他肩上的手习惯性地抚摸上了他的脖颈，无奈又纵容地问道：“所以，这又是一个恶作剧？”  
“你不是说想和我生一个孩子吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“只有在霜巨人的形态下，我的生殖腔才能打开。也就是说，为了能让我成功受孕，我们得这样做爱，如果你觉得勉强的话就算……嗷！”  
Loki的话还没说完就被Thor拦腰横抱了起来。他抱着他几步走回床边，将他放倒在柔软的大床上，健硕的身体也随之热情地压了下来。  
“弟弟，我对你的爱意难以言表！而且你知不知道，你这副模样简直辣透了……”Thor压着他如同观赏一件艺术品似的俯视他暗蓝的身体，略微沙哑的嗓音因为太过兴奋甚至带上了一点点颤音。  
他的手游走在他身上那些图腾一般的起伏纹络间，眼睛里满是对造物的惊叹。他埋首亲吻他同样带着花纹的额头和脸颊，用舌尖勾勒那些纹路，柔情满溢。  
这反而令Loki有些不好意思起来，因为他哥哥的爱抚简直带着一种仪式感！就像他此刻蓝皮的躯体是一件迷人的宝物。他没有反感他，他从他哥哥的眼神和动作中感受到了喜爱和痴迷，这让Loki些微有点得意的同时也大胆起来。  
他开始撩拨Thor，舌尖轻舔嘴唇冲他展露暧昧不明的笑意。Thor笼罩着他的身体渐渐升温，半硬的硕大阴茎也开始不安分地摩擦起他的大腿内侧，于是他顽皮地合拢了双腿去夹蹭它，很快就令他的哥哥发出了粗重的喘息。  
“Loki，你不该这样挑逗我的……”Thor在将Loki胸前和腹部如同浮雕一般的纹络全都舔舐了一遍之后，直起身来急切又暴躁地套弄起自己的阴茎，一边将它撸得经络喷张，一边抬手将Loki翻过身去，让他趴跪在床上，“你太美了……真的太美了，美到我想对你温柔一点都不行。”  
在手中的阴茎完全勃起之后，Thor掰开了Loki对着他的浑圆翘臀，往那深蓝色的穴口吐了点唾沫，又往自己的阴茎上抹了点儿之后，将龟头抵上去粗暴地挺进了他的身体。  
“唔！轻点……”  
“喔……Fuck！噢……”  
Thor一操进Loki紧致湿热的后穴便迫不及待地抽送起来。不知道是不是因为变成了霜巨人的关系，他弟弟的甬道变得更加敏感了，那些颤动的肉壁简直像一张张要人命的小嘴一般不住地吮吸！他将Loki的双腿合拢，压下他的腰和上身，让他的屁股高高撅起，以便更好地承受他的抽插。  
看着自己粗壮的肉棒在那暗蓝色的肉臀间进出，不时带出穴口淡蓝色的软肉，强烈的视觉冲击令Thor跪直了身体挺起腰身越动越快。他的弟弟随即被插得啊啊直叫，双手也伸到后面，自己扳住了含着他阴茎的漂亮屁股。  
“啊……啊啊！嗯啊……啊！”  
快节奏的深插之下，Loki觉得自己柔嫩脆弱的后穴都快要被他哥哥的大家伙给操坏了。内里饱涨的麻痒使他不顾羞耻地后伸了双手攀上自己的双臀，掰开屁股好令他的哥哥能进入得更深。  
“呃、呃啊！啊……弟弟你屁股上也有花纹……啊！好漂亮，我要操坏它、操坏它……啊！”  
“慢点、慢点……啊啊、啊啊啊……好深啊！太深了、太深了哥哥……”  
越来越快的抽插间，Thor的下腹撞得他的屁股啪啪作响。Loki难耐地扭动着屁股想要逃开，可他的小腿被他的哥哥压住了，想要爬起来，可他哥哥的手也死死按住了他的后腰。他完全被禁锢住了，只能嗯嗯啊啊地叫唤着保持这个会被插得特别深的姿势挨操，他的侧脸紧贴床单，从嘴角溢出的口水浸湿了脸下的一团布料。  
“呃啊……嘶……太他妈辣了，我快被你这蓝蓝的小骚屁股杀死了。”急急地抽送了好一会儿，Thor才喘息着慢下来，在那濡湿到滑腻的肉穴里一下一下地慢慢厮磨。他得缓一缓，不然很快他就会交代在他弟弟的屁股里。  
这不怪他，只怪变回了霜巨人形态的Loki实在是太性感了！蓝色的皮肤比平时更加的光滑细腻，对称的纹路就是印刻在上面的催情咒符。他以前从来没和这样的Loki做过爱，现在看来简直是天大的损失。  
“嗯啊……嗯……我才快被你插死了……啊哈……”Thor的休息也给了Loki一个喘歇的机会，他一手扶着酸痛的屁股，一手撑着床慢慢直起上身，向后靠在了他哥哥的怀里。  
“你这个又骚又蓝的小妖精，喜不喜欢这样被哥哥插？喜不喜欢我把你的蓝屁股操得又酥又麻……”Thor倾身紧贴Loki的背脊，用下巴刨开贴在他脸侧的卷曲黑发，咬着他的耳朵低声说出一连串的下流话。  
“yes……ye……”Loki一边回应一边往后扭动起屁股去夹他哥哥没入他体内的阴茎，那回响在他耳畔的低沉声音性感极了，吹进耳蜗的热气痒得他不住地颤抖发笑。  
“来……让哥哥摸摸屁股，再揉揉奶……”Thor呢喃着把上了Loki的臀瓣，大掌在他滑腻的臀肉上反复流连，另一只手穿过Loki的腋下伸到他的胸前，揉捏起他一边的胸脯。  
“嗯啊……我没有奶……嗯……”  
乳头被手指夹住捻压的麻痒激得Loki连连吸气，原本扶在自己后臀上的手也自主地伸到了没有被顾忌的那一边乳头上，有样学样地玩弄起来。  
“以后就有了……生了娃娃之后。”  
Thor舔着Loki的耳廓调戏他，阴茎也持续在他湿热的穴里不紧不慢地抽插着。Loki这样跪立着被顶得有些腰酸了，只好放过了自己的前胸，复又将手扶回了腰后。  
“以后也没有，一直都没有……嗯啊……嘻嘻……”  
Loki一边笑一边撑着床抖动起了屁股，带起的震颤麻痒令Thor发出了急促的喘息。这让Loki很是得意，后穴也收缩起来，一下一下地去夹他哥哥的大阴茎。  
“嘶……啊！顽皮……看来还插得不够。”  
Thor半抱着Loki重新快速地耸动起屁股，很快便将Loki抽插得没了力气淘气，只能倚靠着他不住地呻吟。Thor越动越快，劲瘦的腰身跟上了发条的机械似的不知疲累，他揉搓着Loki肉感丰盈的臀瓣掰开他的臀缝，随着高频率的抽送，他的阴茎开始从那深蓝的肉穴里带出丝丝缕缕的白浆来。  
“噢耶……噢……噢！宝贝你被我插得汁水四溢，呃啊……很爽对不对？啊！好湿、好多水……”  
“Yes……yes、yes、ye……Oh——”  
Loki被插得双手紧紧攥住了床单，下身麻痒到不住地向后晃动。他艰难地扭过了头想去看一看身后的情景，却被前倾了上身的Thor吻住了嘴。  
他的浪叫被他哥哥火热的唇舌完全堵在了喉间，只能像只发春的猫咪一样发出带着哭腔的呻吟。但进出填充着他后穴的大肉棒却没有因此放过他，它又快又准地擦过他敏感的前列腺直捅他的深处，捅得他气结。  
“乖、趴下……趴好……呃……”  
搂抱着抽插一番之后，Thor抽出了黏哒哒的阴茎，让Loki完全趴在了床上。  
“向床边挪一挪宝贝，对，双手放到自己的屁股上把它掰开，唔……别急，哥哥马上就插回去。”  
Thor屈折了腿跪在Loki并拢的大腿两侧，夹着他挪动到床边，下沉身体重新插入了他自己扳开的臀缝间露出的濡湿小穴。这一次，因为Loki足够湿滑，Thor甚至没有用手握着阴茎协助。  
被插得舒爽了，Loki也相当的主动，反手捧着自己的两瓣屁股揉搓，将它们分开又合拢，用汗湿的滑腻臀肉去夹Thor没有完全插入进去的茎身。  
“噢……就是这样、就这样……啊！宝贝你太辣了……啊……”  
Thor的情欲被Loki放浪的形态撩到了顶点。  
Loki的屁股很圆也很翘，腰身劲瘦纤细，使得他在趴下的时候，凹陷的腰窝非常明显，非常漂亮。Thor感觉自己的阴茎又涨大了不少，粗壮的茎身将Loki那深蓝色的小穴边缘撑得充血泛紫，也将他内里分泌的乳白爱液挤得满溢了出来。他一边欣赏着雌伏在他身下的淫靡美景，一边挺胯又深又急地顶送起来，为了更好的使力动得更快，他还放下靠近床边的那条腿站到了地上。  
“啊！啊啊……呃啊！”Loki抓着自己的臀肉被插到高声尖叫。  
他感觉到了，他哥哥坚硬的龟头正在一点一点破开他肉壁深处的生殖腔口，将那块软肉顶撞得又酸疼又麻痒。  
他从未感受过这种刺激，他受不了这个！极致的快感使得他被压在床单和身体之间的阴茎，仅仅只被摩擦了几下就射出了白浊。  
“噢……啊！弟弟、弟弟……啊……我是不是顶到什么了？啊！好软……感觉可以插进去。”  
Thor也感受到了，在他弟弟肉壁之上的某处有一个小缝隙，那里的肉特别的湿软也特别的敏感，稍微被触碰到就会痉挛般的收缩起来，像张小嘴似的，要把他的龟头完全吸进去。  
“啊……啊！就、就那儿……唔！哥哥、哥哥，插那儿……好爽、好爽……我的生、生殖腔……”  
Loki被顶得完全带起了哭腔，一边哭叫一边扭动起来，生理性的泪水也流了满脸。他太舒服了，他从未被进入过的地方正被他最爱的哥哥操弄着。他会完全操进去，他会操坏他，然后在里面灌满精液，让他怀上他的孩子。  
“这儿，噢……这儿，弟弟你好棒，噢……”  
寻找了几个角度之后，Thor终于冲破了那一层肉膜般的屏障顶了进去。出乎他意料的，霜巨人生殖腔的位置并不是完全在甬道深处，它更像是在中段一些的地方，是肉壁之上的一处凹陷。这让他在龟头进入之后，还有一截茎身露在Loki的屁股外面。  
Thor也不急着完全插进去，他坏意地往后坐了一点，后移重心向上拗动阴茎，一下一下将Loki的屁股往上撬动。  
“啊！噢……你、你在干嘛？”  
Loki被他撬得不由自主地耸动屁股，Thor每向上顶弄一下，他的屁股就往上挺起一次。那种奇妙的感觉仿佛他的屁眼里被插了一根撬棍，而那根撬棍不停撬动着，似乎想要从他的穴中抠挖出点什么来。  
“噢……宝贝，你的小屁股挺得真好看……噢！哥哥把你撬起来了。”  
“别玩了，啊哈……别、别……啊！”  
Loki受不了了，这种感觉太磨人了，他被进入的生殖腔需要的可不是这个。他里面酸痒成了一团，急切地需要更多更快的抽插止痒，于是Loki自发地动了起来，一边向后扭动着去吞他哥哥的肉棒，一边收缩甬道紧紧地吸夹它。  
“啊……啊……好坏，弟弟你太坏了。”Thor被他夹到头皮发麻，当下也不再玩乐，双手按住他不老实的屁股就是一通快速的抽插。  
他完全插进了他弟弟的生殖腔，并在里面凶狠地进出，高热的温度似乎要融化他的阴茎，同时也为他带来了无上的快感。他向前挪动完全骑在了他弟弟的屁股上，半蹲着抽送，麻痒至极的阴茎也渐渐有了想要射精的欲望。  
“唔！呜……嗯啊！啊！痛……痛……啊！”来自生殖腔内部的涨痛让Loki难耐地撑起了上身，勾起了小腿，想要挣脱他哥哥的巨大阴茎。  
“别动、别动……啊！来，哥哥亲亲就不痛了……”  
Thor俯身吻住了Loki的嘴唇，舌头顺势钻进他张开呻吟嘴里绞缠舔舐。他放慢了一点速度，搂住他昂起的上身抚摸玩弄他的乳头，令他的弟弟以为他放过了他，开始回应他的亲吻。可就在Loki被他吻得意乱情迷的时候，再难自控的Thor复又加快了速度，将他插得几乎要翻白眼，无力的身体也重新软趴回了床上。  
“啊……不行了、不行了！嗯啊！啊——”  
Loki越叫越大声，涨痛消褪之后的酥麻令他的身体也随着抽插，止不住地抽搐起来。  
“难受，唔嗯……哥哥，换、换个姿势……我、我难受！”  
他确实无力再承受了，这样的深插就像要将他捣坏了似的，而他被压在身下的可怜阴茎也被磨得火辣辣的疼。  
“乖……嗯……好，好……”Thor说着在Loki体内静止停顿了一下之后拔出了自己的阴茎。他下了床，翻过Loki的身体，架起他的双腿将他拉到床沿处平躺好。  
“哇噢，弟弟，你的阴茎和蛋蛋上也有花纹耶。”Thor跪在床边扛着Loki的腿拨弄他腿间的性器，一边揉搓抚弄它们，一边出言调戏他。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……是吗？我没有研究过。”Loki平躺着喘气歇息，任由他哥哥玩弄。他确实没有研究过自己霜巨人形态下的蛋蛋和阴茎，拜托……他又不是变态！  
Thor看见Loki明晰优美的人鱼线附近站着点点白浊，似乎是这个小坏蛋已经趴着偷偷射过一次了。他用指腹将它捻开，故意装作很惊奇地说道：“弟弟，你的精液还是白色的呀……”  
“不然呢？蓝墨水？”Loki吮吸着自己的手指翻了个白眼，对于他哥哥的幼稚，他简直不想搭理。  
Thor用手玩了一会儿Loki半硬的阴茎和被撑大到一时难以闭合的后穴之后，便埋首在他的胯间舔弄起来。他吮吸他的阴茎，将它重新吞吐得涨硬，然后便放开了它，转而用舌头操弄起他的穴口来。  
Loki被他玩得很快发出了孟浪的叫声，原本含在嘴里的手指也伸了出来，握着自己的阴茎难耐地套弄起来。  
Loki觉得羞耻极了，他此刻双腿被摆成一个M型大张着，而他的哥哥埋首在他的胯间舔他，拿舌头操他。他霜巨人形态下的身体本来就更加敏感，而羞耻心增加了这种敏感和刺激，使得他被舔弄得不断颤抖的穴口流出了一股一股的爱液。  
“嘶……都流出来了，好骚啊，弟弟。”Thor擦了擦嘴直起身面对面地重新进入了Loki的湿濡的肉穴。  
“啊……唔嗯……啊……”  
浅尝辄止的抽送显然令他的弟弟非常受用，他舔着嘴唇馋猫一样地发出呻吟，红色的眼睛里明明氤氲着泪花，可他却还咬着下唇对他吃吃的笑。  
不知死活。  
Thor笑着刮了刮他高挺的鼻子，一个深插的同时半跪起来压在了他的身上。他压着他开始又快又急地抽插，龟头再次破开他软嫩的生殖腔口进入了里面。  
“弟弟，唔……啊！”Thor屈膝半跪着用力地顶送，每一下都完全深入Loki高热的生殖腔内部。他将他操得扭动起来，圈住他的脖子挺起下身主动地配合迎送。Thor喜欢这样主动的Loki，于是他给予了他更多更甜蜜的奖励，直直将他操干到双腿抽搐。  
“弟弟、这次我就要射在里面了哦……”  
“噢……好、好！噢……全部，全部射里面……啊！”  
Loki的腿已经完全滑到了床下，屁股也半吊在床沿。他感觉自己要被操到地上去了，这令他只能紧紧抱住他哥哥的背脊，可他哥哥浑身热汗淋漓，那些沾了汗的饱涨肌肉是那么的滑，让他根本就抱不住！  
最终他放弃了，完全躺倒大张着双腿任由他哥哥抽插，腾出的双手转而去揉抚自己的阴茎和睾丸，抚摸自己酥麻的腰和大腿内侧。  
“弟弟，你好美……”Thor将他所有的自我抚慰看在眼里，一边撑着床操干他，一边俯身亲吻他泛着汗水光泽的蓝色肌肤。它们非常的美丽妖娆，让他在床上本就放浪形骸的弟弟看起来如同传说中的淫妖魅魔。  
“我快被你谋杀了，呃啊！精尽人亡那种死法。”  
“嗯啊……嗯！唔嗯……恶、恶人先告状！我才快被你操死了，嗯啊……”  
Thor将Loki抱了起来，托着他的后腰用吻堵住了他那张总是有理的嘴。这个吻并不缠绵，这个吻相当的短暂，因为他们的注意力都在彼此结合着的地方。  
“嘻嘻……嗯啊……啊……啊哈！”Loki嬉笑着双手撑床抬起了屁股抖动起来，主动吞吐Thor阴茎的同时收紧了后穴去夹他。  
但他的这份顽皮没有持续太久，他很快受到了甜蜜的惩罚，被他挑逗得发出低吼的哥哥搂住他的屁股将他抱了起来，在他完全离开床的情况下跪着快速顶胯，又重又深地插他。  
“啊！嗯啊！啊……要摔倒了、要摔了……”Loki感觉自己简直如同被钉在了Thor的大肉棒上，全身的力量都落在了他们结合的地方。极致的快感中，他只能紧紧搂抱住Thor坚实的肩背，防止自己在过快的顶送中因为后仰闪到腰。噢……他的腰也酸麻成了一片，他发誓他第二天会直接瘫痪在床上！  
“放我下来……噢！Fuck！啊……我要到了……要到了……”  
在Loki颤抖的哀求声中，Thor抱住他狠狠地顶了几下之后将他放倒在床上。但他并没有放过他，他踩着床沿站了起来，以不断下蹲的姿势下下到底地狠插他的生殖腔，将他插得再难承受般拖长了声音哭喊出来。  
“噢……弟弟，啊……好爽……啊！我要射了……”  
临近高潮的时候，Thor完全趴伏在了Loki的身上，阴茎深埋进他的生殖腔里，他一边快速地耸动，一边啃咬他蓝色的优美如天鹅的脖颈，在那上面留下一个个青紫的痕迹。  
酥麻的快感随着肉壁的挤压直冲Thor的尾椎，他的龟头涨到发疼，只能靠着不断蹂躏那个湿软销魂的肉洞来宣泄。这令他的弟弟浑身颤抖，夹在两人腹间的阴茎喷出一股一股的温热的液体。他的弟弟射液了，在连续被操射了两次之后，在他快要于他体内射精的时候达到了前列腺高潮。  
“啊……啊……”  
这对于Thor来说是一个惊喜也是一份奖励，因为Loki在前列腺高潮之下身体会软成一汪春水，而后穴却会在一阵阵抽搐中夹紧，紧致到如同处子。  
那份紧致对于他的阴茎来说简直就是天堂！  
“噢……宝贝，噢……我要被你夹射了……”  
Thor在Loki的甬道开始收缩起来的时候深深顶入了他的生殖腔不再动弹，他任由那如同小嘴一般吮吸着他阴茎的腔隙吸咂他的龟头，将它挤压到再难承受地喷射出浓稠的精液。  
在生殖腔被灌入精液的时候，Loki差点爽到晕过去，因为太爽了还把他哥哥的肩膀咬出血了。  
“啊……啊哈……”  
高潮过后的两人搂抱着重叠在一起发出此起彼伏的粗喘，累到不想动弹。  
这是一次酣畅淋漓，舒爽至极的性爱，Loki甚至保持着霜巨人的形态就昏睡了过去。  
他的生殖腔在Thor的阴茎退出来之后悄然闭合了，尽数吞下了那些精液，使得Thor在为他清理身体的时候抠挖了半天，也没有掏出什么东西来。  
“呵呵……小傻瓜。”Thor抱着蓝蓝的Loki欣赏了好一会儿他不设防的睡姿，在他微张的小嘴上亲了又亲。他紧抱着他的身体，就心满意足地如同拥有了整个世界。  
沉沉睡去的时候，他想，不论他们会不会因此拥有一个孩子，他都只会日复一日地更加爱他。  
浩瀚的宇宙无边无际，而他们是两座碰撞在一起的星屿，经过漫长的相蚀相融，最终紧密地合二为一。  
他们的旅行没有固定的终点，就像他们爱的故事，永远不会终结。

-10-  
Thor这次确实如他所承诺的那般在挪威停留了很长一段时间。  
这段时间里，发生了一件令新阿斯嘉德举国欢庆的大事——他们的王后有了身孕，并顺利诞下了一个健康漂亮的小王子。  
他被新王夫夫命名为Fenris，Fenris Thorson.  
“呀！呀呀、呀！”  
现在，我们可爱的Fenris已经一周岁了，正被和他差不多高的Groot小哥哥用藤蔓托举着举高高玩儿。  
“Groot，把他放下来！他不是一个玩具！”刚和Thor交接了班的Rocket从驾驶舱出来就看到这一幕，吓得他赶紧将什么都不知道还非常开心的小宝宝从Groot手中解救出来。  
“I am Groot~”此举立刻引起了Groot的不满。  
“我当然知道没人陪他玩他会哭，不许冲我骂娘翻白眼！真不知道你这副痞子一般的模样是跟谁学的。”Rocket没好气地敲了一下说脏话的小Groot的脑袋，抱着宝宝向生活舱走去，一边走，一边问，“他老妈呢？”  
“I am Groot.”  
“又在看书？我就该把他从地星带来的那些破玩意儿统统扔掉，整天又不带孩子又不开船，就只知道偷懒。”  
说起Loki，他简直有一肚子的苦水可以吐，自从前段日子他因为Loki的出手相救同他达成和解之后，这家伙简直变本加厉地过分起来了，不仅使唤他做这做那，还让他成了专职的带娃奶爸。  
“呀，咿、咿！咿咿！”  
“你也想说你有个坏妈妈是吧？”怀里的小娃娃踢着小腿儿闹腾起来，Rocket摸了摸他的小肚子，瘪瘪的，也不知Loki有没有在他驾驶飞船的这段时间给他喂过吃的，“噢，饿了吗？真是个可怜的宝宝。”  
“呀呀呀！”  
“I am Groot！”  
“你不能擅自给他喂食，我可没忘记上次你把牛奶灌进了他的鼻子。”  
“I ~am~ Groot~”  
“什么叫剥夺你玩小宝宝的权利？你自己就是个宝宝，看你那矮小的个子和细叮叮的手臂。再说了，他也不是用来玩的！”  
“I am Groot~”  
“噢，我和你这傻瓜较什么劲……看看这一船都是些什么家伙？奶娃、傻瓜、懒蛋！我可以弃船逃走吗？”  
说话间，Rocket抱着Fenris来到了Loki同Thor的舱房门口，也懒得敲门了，一脚就踢开了门走进去。  
Loki正半躺在床上看书，翘着双腿，好不惬意的模样。  
“啧……”  
“你怎么又不敲门。”  
Rocket已经不想再和他进行无谓的争吵了，走过去把孩子往他怀里一放，说道：“宝宝好像饿了，你给他喂奶。”  
“咿，咿！”  
“我没有奶。”Loki捏着小宝宝的嘟嘟脸玩，虽然放下了书，却完全没有要下床的意思。  
“我知道你没奶！我是叫你给他冲奶粉！”  
“啧……他爸呢？”  
“开船。”  
Rocket毫不客气地冲Loki翻了一个白眼，似乎还嫌气他不够般的，Loki在这时不怀好意地笑了起来：“小兔子，你不能这么讨厌我，你知道你这样的行为在地星上叫什么吗？”  
“叫什么？”Rocket在问出口的同时就后悔了，他知道的，Loki这张讨人厌的嘴里肯定说不出什么好话来。  
“叫‘毒唯’。”  
“What？”  
“就是说，你不能在崇拜和喜欢我哥哥的同时讨厌我，这是非常可耻的。”  
“我喜欢你哥个鬼！我现在恨不得把你们俩一起踢下船去！”  
“呀呀呀！呀……咿！”  
“哦~宝宝饿了呀？喔~”成功气到了Rocket，Loki得意地逗起小娃娃来，他擦了擦宝宝嘴角流出的口水，转头冲一旁的Groot招了招手，“来，让Groot带你去找爸爸啊。”  
小Groot最是听他的话，也特别喜欢和宝宝玩，一听他这么说，立马欢乐地伸出手用藤蔓包裹了小宝宝向门外跑去。  
“噢！Groot！放下他！快把他放下！”Rocket狠狠地瞪了Loki一眼，赶紧跟着追了出去。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”看着他吃瘪的模样，Loki重新拾起了书笑得无比欢畅。  
看来他是真的没救错这只小浣熊，干活儿利索不说，帮着带起孩子来也是一把能手，替他省了不少心。  
如果Rocket此刻知道了他的这一想法，肯定又免不了要气急败坏地一通咆哮了。因为根本就不存在“帮着”一说，Fenris基本是他和Groot在带！而Thor同Loki这两口子偶尔帮帮忙还差不多。  
“诶？宝宝怎么来这儿了？”驾驶室里，Thor接过小Groot举到他面前的宝宝，笑着问道。  
“I am Groot,”Groot收回了手上的藤蔓冲Thor一通比划，“ I am Groot.”  
“哈哈哈！是这样啊，喔~我们宝宝受委屈了哦~”  
“呀！咿咿咿~”  
“你真的应该好好教训一下你老婆了，让他立马从床上滚下来，去给宝宝冲奶粉。”Rocket随后走进驾驶室没好气地说道。  
“小兔子你来得正好，帮我看着，我去给Fenris冲奶粉。”Thor说着从驾驶位上站了起来，托举着宝宝递到Rocket面前。  
“……”好吧，当他没说，这哥们儿不被他老婆教训就算好的了。  
噢！他已经开始用“这哥们儿”来称呼他的男神了，这是他曾经用来称呼Peter的。  
——男神，你现在在我心中就和以前的Peter差不多了。  
Rocket无语地想到，而且时间一长，他发现Thor在老婆面前甚至比Peter还油腻，这难道就是所谓的远香近臭？  
“呀……呀呀……”  
一只轻轻拍打在Rocket脸上的小手拉回了他的注意力，看着怀里眨巴着蓝绿色大眼睛有着一头金色小卷发的宝宝，Rocket暴躁的心情得到了平复和治愈。  
至少还有这个小太阳一样美好的小家伙是可爱的，要是有一天他实在忍不住把那烦人的两口子踢下船了，他一定会留下这个乖巧又惹人喜爱的好宝宝。  
“噢，宝贝，你长大了可千万别变得和这些大人一样。”  
衷心地祈祷着，今天的Rocket也在爬墙的边缘徘徊。  
是的，现在在他心里，男神什么的根本比不上这天使一般的小男孩。

————END————


End file.
